


The Weight of Happiness

by DelightfulExcess (SevereStorms)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly worship, Body Worship, Chubby!Cecil, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Consent, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexual Content, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevereStorms/pseuds/DelightfulExcess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple people asked for more Chubby!Cecil, and since he's also a favorite of mine and there isn't very much anywhere else...here is more! </p><p>Cecil gains a little weight and finds he likes it, but worries when Carlos says nothing about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weight of Happiness

Cecil didn’t really think about it until other people started to notice.

His niece had noticed first, in the nicest possible way, when she had come to stay the night. As they watched TV together after dinner, Janice had fallen asleep snuggled against him on the sofa, her head pillowed on his belly, arms wrapped around his waist. When he had roused her to go to bed, she had protested muzzily, “But you’re _comfortable_ , Uncle Cecil,” and squirmed closer, nestling against his – lately somewhat softer - tummy. His niece’s sleepy, affectionate embrace had made him feel pleasantly warm all over, and he decided he was glad he could offer her a soft place to lay her head, that he could be comfortable for her. 

Old Woman Josie had been the next to take note, when they met one night at the bowling alley. 

“You look like you’ve put on a little weight,” she had observed, tweaking an incipient love handle and making him blush. “Maybe more than a little,” she had added, standing back to look him up and down. Cecil had noticed the way his gut now filled the bowling shirt, the shiny fabric doing nothing to hide his burgeoning belly.

“I have,” he admitted, feeling a little self-conscious. “Is it that obvious?”

“Maybe it’s just that I haven’t seen you for a while,” she had answered, tactfully. “Anyway, it suits you - you look like someone is finally taking care of you. You deserve that, Cecil. Maybe now I can stop worrying.”

At this, Cecil had smiled, because, of course, someone _was_ taking care of him, and he had someone to care for in return, and surely this was a good thing? He had touched the still-unfamiliar roundness beneath his shirt, and his self-consciousness had melted away. It didn't bother him at all if everyone knew that he was loved.

At first, he hadn't known quite how he felt about his increasing weight. Almost all of it had gone to his belly, which had recently expanded out far enough to make it difficult to close the tab of his trousers and to button some of his shirts. He supposed it was no surprise that eating larger and more regular meals would have this result, especially given the sedentary nature of his work, and he had quietly promised himself that he would eventually work in some exercise or revert to his usual lighter and more sporadic diet. He hadn't considered that he might _like_ his increasingly generous figure. He decided to give himself time to think about it, to adjust to the new size and shape.

He also had to adjust to taking up more space than he had done previously. He now found himself in contact with countertops, tables and desks just a little sooner than he expected. One morning, while he was in the break room dodging scorpions and trying to grab a quick cup of coffee, his belly bumped into his coffee cup, spilling hot liquid everywhere. Several interns stepped in to help him tidy up, and one young man in particular stared meaningfully at a point in the middle of Cecil's shirt for a little longer than seemed normal.

“What is it? Did I pick up a scorpion? Is it that spider that’s always on my body somewhere?” He glanced down at his shirt apprehensively.

“No, man,” the intern said. “It’s fine. It’s nothing. Sorry, didn't mean to, uh...well. Yeah." And the intern backed into the hall, kicking at the scorpions who tried to impede his progress.

“What was that all about?” Cecil asked the other interns. They all stammered and shrugged, shaking their heads, but one young woman leaned close and whispered, “I think he just noticed your happy weight.” Her eyes dropped meaningfully to his stomach.

“Happy weight?”

“When you’re in a good relationship and everything’s going well…” she shrugged. “You know. Sometimes people put on a few pounds. You must be _really_ happy with Carlos.” She poked him gently in the belly and smiled. “Don’t worry about it, I think you look adorable.”

In the relative privacy of the studio, he sat down and smoothed his shirt over his stomach. It was even rounder and more pronounced than it had been even two weeks ago when he had seen Josie. What had formerly been a bit of barely-noticeable pudge had grown into a decidedly prominent belly.

He ran his hands along the curve of it thoughtfully. He decided he liked the way it made him feel, heavier and more substantial. Happy weight seemed an apt name for this new development. He _was_ happy, after all, and there was something about his new shape that seemed cheerful, comfortable, pleasing to the touch. He found the idea of a physical manifestation of his happiness with Carlos deeply appealing.

Then, thinking of Carlos, he felt a pang of doubt. Carlos hadn’t said anything about his weight at all. Was it possible that he hadn’t noticed? Although Carlos could be easily distracted, this didn’t seem very likely. He had made no effort to hide his curvier shape - in fact, the way his pants rode at his hips and the fabric of his shirt strained over his girth actually accentuated the contour of his rounded belly. Carlos _must_ have noticed. He must have. 

That thought brought along a host of doubts. Carlos had been as affectionate as ever lately, if not more so, but now that Cecil thought about it, he couldn’t remember the last time Carlos had put an arm around his waist or let his hand slide down his belly. Was he deliberately _avoiding_ touching his midsection? Why wouldn’t he have mentioned it? Had he noticed, and not said anything because he found it unattractive?

That night, he picked at his dinner, pushing food around his plate with his fork. Carlos leaned across the table and took one of Cecil's hands.

“What’s wrong, sweetie? You don’t seem like yourself tonight.”

“Nothing,” Cecil replied, trying to smile. “Just not very hungry, I guess.”

“Did something happen at work?”

“No. Well, nothing out of the ordinary, anyway.”

Carlos studied his face, obviously concerned. “Something’s bothering you,” he said. “We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, but you know you can tell me anything, right?”

“I do,” Cecil said. “I do know that.” He sighed deeply, and decided to just come right out with it. “If you weren’t attracted to me anymore…if I changed in a way you didn’t like…you’d tell me, wouldn’t you?”

“I don’t know,” Carlos replied. “It’s hard to imagine you changing in a way I wouldn’t like. I mean, if you turned into a different species or something, or if your behavior changed in some awful way, I guess we’d probably have to talk, but as long as you’re still human and still Cecil…” he shrugged. “I think I’d be fine with whatever changes might happen, as long as you were, too.” He looked across the table at Cecil, his expression unreadable. “Why, is there something in particular you’re concerned about?”

Cecil was aware of a slight shift in the atmosphere in the room. Carlos’s question seemed casual, but something about his posture, about the way he was holding his napkin tightly in one fisted hand, suggested tension.

“Well,” Cecil said, “It’s just…a few people have noticed that I’ve put on some weight lately, but you haven’t said anything.” He met Carlos’s eyes, caught the little downward dip of Carlos’s gaze and a wash of bright color beneath the dark skin of his face. “Today,” he continued, “I was poked in the belly by an intern and told that I looked adorable.” He pushed his chair back, revealing his belly, resting one hand on top of it. “It’s obviously noticeable, but you didn’t seem to have noticed, and that…well, it worried me.”

“Oh,” Carlos said. Cecil’s eyes widened as Carlos bit his lower lip and asked in a breathy voice, “And h-how…” He took a steadying breath. “How do _you_ feel about it, Cecil?”

Cecil blushed. He didn’t know why this should be embarrassing, but it was, a little. “I… _like_ it,” he confessed. His hand curled over his belly almost protectively. “That intern said it wan't unusual for people to gain weight when they’re happy in a new relationship. I can’t remember ever having been really happy…not like this, not like I am with you. If that shows on the outside…well, so much the better.”

“Really?” Carlos asked, breathing a little faster than was usual.

Cecil stroked both hands over his stomach, and watched as Carlos’s lips parted and he leaned forward ever so slightly in his chair. “Yes,” Cecil said. “It feels wonderful, actually.” Seeing the avid expression on Carlos's face, he let his hands drift over the broad arc of his belly again, drawing the fabric of his shirt a little tighter, and heard Carlos's sharp intake of breath.

“Could I - ” Carlos started to say, but then bit back the rest of the words. There was a tense silence as it dawned on Cecil that Carlos was practically vibrating with the effort of restraint.

“Would you like to? Touch it?”

Carlos’s answer was immediate and intense. “ _God_ yes,” then, as he made an effort to collect himself, he added, “If you don’t mind?” So hopeful, like he almost couldn't believe he was being offered such a gift.

Tentatively, Cecil stood and stepped closer to Carlos. Carlos lifted his hands, paused, asked, “Are you sure?” and at Cecil’s nod, rested his hands against the generous curve of his stomach.

Carlos almost whimpered as his palms made contact with Cecil's body. “Oh, _god,_ ” he murmured, his eyes huge and dark. “Cecil, you have no idea - _no idea_ \- how much I’ve wanted to do this.”

Cecil looked down at him, bemused. “Then why didn’t you?” he asked. “You had me so worried!”

“I didn’t want to make you feel self-conscious,” Carlos replied, leaning forward and pressing his lips to the front of Cecil’s shirt. The warmth of Carlos's mouth seeped through the thin cotton and it made Cecil's knees go watery. “I wasn’t sure how you felt about it. If you didn’t like it, I didn’t want to want to make an issue of it. So I’ve been trying not to touch you here, or look at it or think about it or do anything that would make you uncomfortable…and it’s been driving me _insane._ ”

It was on the tip of Cecil’s tongue to ask Carlos if he was serious, but as he looked down at the reverent expression on Carlos’s face, any doubts evaporated in the heat of that gaze. Carlos didn’t just like it. He _loved_ it.

Carlos continued touching him, murmuring quietly. "You have no idea how hard it was, keeping my hands off you, wondering what this would feel like, walking around half hard all the time, feeling like I could go off every time you touched it...you're so gorgeous." He ran a hand along the underside of Cecil's belly where it strained over the waistband of his pants, and sighed with palpable longing. 

“God, I’m sorry, I know this is so weird,” Carlos said, almost desperately. “But you’re _irresistible_ to me right now.” He stood then, catching Cecil’s face in his hands and kissing him, hard, on the mouth, groaning as Cecil's stomach bumped against him, letting his hands slide down to Cecil's hips and pulling him closer. Before Cecil could recover or speak, Carlos took his hand and pulled him toward the bedroom. Cecil’s eyebrows lifted in surprise, but he followed his boyfriend willingly down the hall.

Carlos pushed Cecil down so he was sitting on the edge of the bed, and dropped to his knees in front of him. His hands trembled as he slid them along the insides of Cecil’s thighs and up the sides of his belly, describing the generous outward swell with his fingertips and swaying as if he might faint.

“This shape…so round and full, so soft… _oh god_ … _Cecil_ …” His hands caressed Cecil’s belly slowly, and his fingers slid into the spaces between each shirt button, teasing at the bare skin beneath. His touch skimmed from the apex, just below his sternum, to the place where the waistband of his pants pressed into him, slid underneath and tested the weight of him, pressing and molding into the softness, until Carlos seemed momentarily overwhelmed and flung his arms around Cecil, burying his face against his stomach.

Cecil smoothed Carlos’s hair tenderly with one hand, leaning back on the other, until Carlos sat up again and began undoing Cecil’s shirt buttons. As each button slipped from its loop, Carlos pressed hot kisses to his flesh, until he finally pushed the shirt aside, fully revealing the naked swell of Cecil’s belly. He kissed the exposed expanse with desperate little moans of pleasure. Cecil had already been mildly aroused by the gentle touch of Carlos’s hands on him in the kitchen, but this slow, sensuous worship made him positively ache, and the noises Carlos was making were almost too much. 

“Carlos,” he pleaded, pulling on Carlos’s shoulders and drawing him up to straddle his lap. As they kissed feverishly, Carlos’s rigid cock ground into his belly, the sensation making Cecil lightheaded to the point of dizziness, all the blood stampeding to the lower reaches of his body. Cecil deftly unfastened the fly of Carlos’s jeans and slipped a hand inside, stroking gently. The tip of Carlos’s cock was already slick with moisture, and as Cecil moved his hand, Carlos made a sound in his chest that Cecil actually felt between his legs.

Carlos gently pressed Cecil backward to rest on his elbows and unfastened the waistband of his trousers, letting out an _Oh_ of pleasure as Cecil’s belly pushed further outward, freed from its constraints. Carlos shoved his trousers clear of his hips and pressed into Cecil, gasping as their cocks slid together in the tight space between their bodies, going still for a moment as if he feared he might come instantly just from the contact with Cecil's ample flesh. After a few shuddering breaths, he began to move, and Cecil fell back against the mattress, helpless with desire.

Carlos leaned forward and found his mouth and they kissed almost furiously, chest to chest and belly to belly, each thrust increasing the pulsing tension in their bodies, winding them tighter and tighter. Carlos was breathing fast and harsh, the intimate sound of it making Cecil shiver as his breath tickled against his ear. He could feel Carlos’s heart battering at his chest, could feel his own heartbeat thrumming in his ears. He pushed up hard against Carlos’s pelvis, and all of it, every sensation, was just so exquisitely, mind-scramblingly _good_. As if reading his mind, Carlos panted, “So _good_ , Cecil, it’s s-so, _so_ good…can’t…nng….can’t wait much longer…”

Cecil gripped Carlos’s hips, grinding against him, and gritted out, “ _Yes,_ Carlos, oh my _god_ , yes, you feel _so_ …yes…” And all Cecil could think then was _Yes, yes, yes, yes,_ he had never felt so incredibly _yes_ about anything in his life.

Carlos was now moaning wordlessly, a rhythmic “oh…oh… _oh_ ” that told Cecil he was close, so close, and they worked their bodies together faster and harder, and he felt his arousal peaking and cried out, even as he felt Carlos spill between them with a harsh, ecstatic cry. For an indeterminate time, there was nothing but the blaze of orgasm burning a bright hole in his consciousness, until he gradually came to his senses, with Carlos’s warm, limp form on top of him.

“You’re amazing,” Carlos murmured, kissing him lingeringly on the lips.

“So are you,” Cecil replied, pushing tumbled hair back from Carlos’s forehead. “My beautiful scientist.” 

They held each other for a long time, but eventually, Carlos got up and disappeared into the bathroom, returning with a warm washcloth. His gaze darkened and he bit his lip as he moved the washcloth over Cecil's belly, and he followed his ministrations with a gentle kiss to Cecil's navel. He snuggled back into Cecil’s embrace, pushing his backside against Cecil’s belly with a hum of contentment. "So soft," Carlos whispered. "You feel so good, Cecil," He pulled Cecil's arm more tightly around himself.

"You really like it?" Cecil asked. "You're not just being nice?" In response, Carlos pulled Cecil's hand lower, to his cock, which was filling and hardening yet again. Cecil caressed him softly, and murmured an awed, "Oh," in reply to this silent testimony.

In the year that would soon follow, when Cecil was both literally and figuratively starved for affection and intimacy, he would hold this memory close like a hot coal on a cold night. For now, blissfully oblivious to their looming separation, he hugged Carlos close, and whispered into his ear, “You make me so happy.”


End file.
